Un Eclat Violet
by Ellana McKellan
Summary: Rien n'avait changé, la façade rouge était la même. La statue noyée de mousse n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ, de passer à autre chose.


**Note de l'auteur:** Salut salut, fan des œuvres du studio Ghibli depuis quelque années j'ai toujours eut envie de créer ces fins que l'on adore et qui pourtant ne nous en disent pas beaucoup( ce qui soit dit en passant est une caractéristique des Ghiblis). J'ai toujours adoré l'univers de Miyazaki et ses confrères et j'espère que mon petit One-Shot leur rendra hommage à défaut d'égaler leur talent ( inégalable faut-il le préciser).

Bref celui là concerne Le Voyage de Chihiro, Spirit Away en version anglophone ou bien Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi en version originale.

Bref je vais arrêter mon blabla en espérant que cela vous plaise

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages reviennent entièrement à Hayao Miyazaki, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif

Ellana

_**Un Éclat Violet**_

_On oublie jamais une personne que l'on a rencontré, on a juste du mal à s'en souvenir._

_Les souvenirs me reviennent à présent, comment aurais-je put oublier le moment où tu es tombée au fond de moi ?_

Rien n'avait changé. Le tunnel était toujours le même. La façade rouge semblait la narguer comme si elle lui intimait de laisser tomber ses peurs et de franchir de le passage.

_Agit, agit..._

Mais, elle, la statue du kami, était l'avertissement qui lui suffisait. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ces trois jours dans le monde des esprit. Peu importait le temps, peu importait l'éloignement, elle se souviendrait toujours. Et elle n'aurait jamais eut la volonté d'oublier.

_Haku. _

Ce nom semblait provenir d'une contrée lointaine et cachée de son esprit. Il résonnait en elle comme autant d'écho dans les montagnes. Haku.

Avait-il pensé à elle ? Avait-il essayé, seulement essayé de la rejoindre tout ces fois où elle l'avait attendue immobile devant la porte des esprits ? Ou bien l'avait-il abandonnée ? Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eut l'intention de la retrouver. Peut-être qu'il l'avait simplement oubliée.

Cette fois où elle avait perdu sa chaussure, cette fois où elle avait faillit perdre d'avantage.

Le destin avait voulut les réunir après tout le temps qui c'était écoulé entre leur rencontre.

Pourtant après dix ans Chihiro commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas tout simplement imaginé toute cette histoire.

Elle toucha machinalement l'élastique violet qui retenait ses longs cheveux, comme pour se rassurer.

Après dix longues années Chihiro commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Haku. Elle pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à ce se résinier.

Et rien n'avait changé. La façade rouge délavée, la statue noyée de mousse verte, les arbres qui chuchotent semblent se gausser de ses troubles. Le vent qui soufflait charriant une légende venue du fond des âges. Le vent, ce spectateur immortel et éphémère, témoins des siècles passés et avenirs. Pouvait-il lui donner les réponses qu'elle cherchait ?

Elle ôta l'élastique de ses cheveux. Ils retombèrent en lourdes mèches raides devant ses yeux et s'embrouillèrent devant elle. Le vent ne leur laissait aucun répit. Et Chihiro considéra l'élastique, la seule véritable preuve de son passé, la seule véritable preuve de tout ce qu'elle avait subit, aimé, traversé, gagné, revendiqué, partagé, éprouvé, ressentit. De tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le vent forcit et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler.

En cours de littérature étrangère, le professeur leur avait fournit une série de citations européennes. L'une d'entre elle disait que les douleurs les plus profondes se passaient de pleurs.

A cet instant la douleur qu'elle éprouvait été terrible et elle ne s'empêchait pas de pleurer. Elle était loin des sanglots violents de son enfance, loin des pleurs bruyants et violents qui la secouaient alors. Pourtant ces larmes là lui semblaient bien plus amères.

D'un geste tendre elle lâcha l'élastique, à regrets. Presque aussitôt une bourrasque s'empara de lui et l'éclat de brillance violette disparut dans le tunnel, là où avait toujours été sa place, emporté par le vent.

Ainsi elle disait au revoir à ce monde dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais dut être invitée. Où elle n'avait jamais eut sa place.

Enfin elle sécha ses larmes et hocha la tête.

Un nouveau départ s'annonçait.

Puis elle se détourna lentement faisant face au chemin du retour.

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à partir, elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise. Stupide jeune fille, se morigéna-t-elle, il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Elle fit un pas en avant et se stoppa brusquement, surprise.

Le vent s'était tut, les arbres semblaient s'être calmés. Les éléments déchaînés s'étaient apaisés. Puis une voix retentit. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, dix milles, entre des millions de milliards. C'était une voix qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre pendant des années. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ce que la voix disait. Cela n'avait aucune importance.

Chihiro se retourna.

L'homme devant elle semblait ne pas avoir changé tant il était semblable à celui dont elle se rappelait. Pourtant elle savait qu'il n'était pas le même. Grand, long, les cheveux d'un vert sombre et brillants, la peau pâle. Et ses yeux plus intenses encore que dans ses souvenirs. Celui qui lui faisait face était un homme mais c'était Haku.

Elle déglutit mais son trouble disparut aussitôt. Il lui tendait la main et dans celle ci était lové un éclat violet.

-Il me semble que ceci t'appartient.

Et il sourit.

Et Chihiro sourit aussi.


End file.
